Black Widow
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: Sequel to "The First Blood." The secret is out and they are in for something more than jail. They neeed to survive before they are killed by what they knew was burned as a secret and never to be discovered.


The Story Of "Black Widow"

**This Story Is Placed As A FanFiction The Amazing World Of The Gumball**

**Hello. My Name Is EvelioandZgroup And I Came To Announce That I'm Recreating The First Blood. What I'm Doing Is Taking Out Anything To Do With Don, But I Don't Want That Story Forgotten, So I'm Adding A New Chapter To The First Blood. In That One, Don Isn't Mention Anymore. But Until Then, I Present You A Sequel To The First One. You See, I Felt That I Left Them Get Away With It Too Easy, So I'm Bringing You The Second Part Of The Trilogy. Yeah, I Said It, The SECOND Part Of The TRILOGY. You Didn't Think A Sequel Was Enough For This Story? Anyway Special Thanks To XDXD47, Fudgeball, And Lady Salem Marionette For The Inspiration To Continue. Also I Am Now Accepting Anonymous Reviews, Also I Don't Care About Don Saying It's Bad. I'll Take It As A Complement. Also Don Is No Longer A Person Displayed As An OC, Now The Character Don Is Just An OC. This Isn't About Offending Don Anymore. This Is Just Something To End The First Blood From A Hate Story To A New Beginning Of A Horror Trilogy.**

Our story begins 3 years after the events of "The First Blood." Nothing much has happened since the last 3 years. Nicole and Richard started to go out and no new information about the murders. Though just because of this 3 years of silence, doesn't mean it's going to continue. No, these 3 years of silence ends now.

Don's parents, Frank Boyd and Teresa Boyd, decided to get their minds off of Don. Though it may have been 3 years, it felt like he died, just yesterday. They decided to have a picnic, next to the forest of doom. They drove for 2 hours to get there and about 30 minutes to get near a good spot, where it wasn't crowded.

After they got settled in they set up their afternoon picnic. It wasn't fancy or anything, just a bottle of champagne, afternoon snack, and some other things like napkins. They tried to enjoy themselves. Then after that, they decided to pack up.

"_You ready to go?" Said Frank_

"_Yeah I'm ready, just give me a sec." Said Teresa while packing what's left._

"_Okay, I'm ready." Said Teresa_

They went walking to the car, but then nearby kids were playing soccer and they saw that their soccer ball got lost in the forest of doom. Frank was such in a good mood, he decided to help them and go inside to look for it.

During his walk, he started to get frighten by the nearby objects in the forest. He saw demonic squirrels, a stench so horrible, you could see the stinks gas. Though he knew he needed to find that soccer ball. He searched for a while then he found it.

"_There it is." Said Frank, while grabbing it_

He felt good about it, but then noticed something quite unusual. What seemed to be leftover burned firewood just didn't look like it. He moved it around with his hand, but then dug deeper then saw a skull.

"_Oh shit!" Yelled Frank, jumping after seeing it_

He didn't know what to do, but knew that he had to call the police. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?" Said the operator_

"_I found a skull that seemed to be burned, I think it could be a dead body." Said Frank, while holding the skull, but moving it as if he was scanning it_

"_Tell us where you found it." Said the operator_

"_Near the forest of doom." Said Frank_

"_We'll get a police squad as soon as we can." Said the operator._

"_Okay then. Thank you." Said Frank, while ending the call_

After a while, he remembered about the soccer ball. So he left and went back to return the ball.

"_Here you go kids." Said Frank_

"_Thank you mister." Said the two kids, running back to play._

After that, he told his wife what he found and explained that someone might have caused it. Then they waited for the police squad. After a couple of minutes, they arrived.

"_Who called about a skull or what not?" Said the officer after exiting his car._

"_I did." Said Frank_

"_Take us to where you found it." Said the officer_

"_Yes, it's around there but I'll show you then." Said Frank, while pointing to the forest of doom._

"_Okay then. Let's go then." Said the officer_

After that, Frank led the police officer to the skull in the forest of doom. After a while of searching, he then found the skull in the fire pit.

"_Right there officer." Said Frank, while pointing to the pit._

"_Okay then, let me search it then." Said the officer_

He took out the skull and put it next to him and saw that there was more than just a skull. He then found a skeleton. As shock as he was, he called for more help. Then after a couple of hours, they did a lot. They took the skeleton and done a search around the area. They then told Frank to go home since they will call for him for any additional information.

Frank went back home with his wife and they were having a hard time sleeping since, they don't know what to do. Then a call came.

"_Hello?" Answered Frank_

"_Is This Frank Boyd?" Said the caller_

"_Yes."_

"_This Is Dr. William, from the morgue. The police told me to inform you about the skeleton they found at the forest was tested for DNA and it matched 94.3% to the DNA of Don Boyd." Said Dr. William_

After that, Frank dropped the phone and stood there for a while. His wife was concerned so she asked him what happened.

"_The skull they found was Don's." Said Frank_

"_What?" Said Teresa_

"_Our son was murdered in that forest." Said Frank_

"_No, no it can't be." Said Teresa_

After that, Frank grabbed the phone and answered to it.

"_Are you still there Dr. William?" Said Frank_

"_Yes, I was a little concerned when a bumped was heard, so I stayed on to make sure everything was alright." Said Dr. William_

"_Do you have any DNA matches from others to see if anyone was involved." Asked Frank_

"_Not much, except yours and 3 others." Said Dr. William_

"_Who are the other 3?" Asked Frank_

"_I'm not sure, but it seemed to be a cat, a rabbit, and some other one, but I can't identify it, but it won't help anything though since its lack of it though for evidence." Said Dr. William_

Then Frank remembered 3 kids that were like that. His first thoughts were Nicole, Richard, and Steve.

"_Okay then, thank you." Said Frank_

After that he hung up the phone and told his wife about what he knew about the skeleton, the matches of 3 of them being possible suspects.

"_So you're sure it could be them?" Asked Teresa_

"_Yes, but it won't help to use it against them, since there isn't much proof." Said Frank_

"_Then you know what must be done." Said Teresa_

"_You don't mean?" Said Frank, while Teresa shook her head._

"_We can't do that." Said Frank_

"_They killed him, it's about time we get payback from those sons of bitches." Said Teresa_

"_If the law won't help, then we have to do some street justice." Said Frank_

"_That's right. So tomorrow, we get them." Said Teresa_

"_Okay." Said Frank_

After that, they went to bed and knew what they ere going to do was evil, but it was to avenge their son. Though Nicole, Richard, and Steve were still young, they have no idea how bad they have gotten into.

**This Chapter May Be Short, But This Is How It Is. Reminder, This Isn't About Don. Don Is Just An OC. No More Than That. See You Next Time, I'm EvelioandZgroup, Signing Out.**

**~EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
